Blog użytkownika:SugarLevine/8 -stronicowy łan - szot C:
Tak, jak mogliście domyśleć się po tytule - zagalopowałam się i z one - shota to coś przeobraziło się 8 -stronicowe romansidło na 3403 słów :_: Masakra... Nie wiem, czy Wam się spodoba, ale jak nie pokażę i Was nie pomęczę, nigdy się nie dowiem T.T Proszę o komenty w skali 1-10 oraz jakieś argumenty/czepianie się nieścisłości/co powinnam poprawić. Inne pytania - na tablicę. Tytuł nieadekwatny do treści, ale cóż.... (nie zwracać uwagi na brak kursyw, mam tego tak dosyć, że już nie chce mi się tego tutaj poprawiać, ważne, że w Wordzie jest T.T) '„Jak Seth Freeman został gejem." ' Szedłem sobie spokojnie po łączce, pochłaniałem, wręcz obżerałem się chipsami, Rebeka podążała za mną i cicho chichotała. Ta dziewczyna wyegzekwowała ode mnie połowę zawartości paczki moich Lay’sów. Nie dam jej więcej, nawet jej słodki uśmieszek, który podnieca mnie do granic możliwości, nic tu nie zdziała. Broniłem wytrwale swego pokarmu, jednak ścisnęła mnie, niczym imadło i powaliła na ziemię. -I co teraz, Freeman? –Zapytała z triumfalną miną, siedząc na moim brzuchu. Pochłaniała Lay’sy i (miałem wrażenie, że specjalnie) kruszyła na mnie. Doprowadzało mnie to do szału. Nie wiem, czy dlatego, że ta dziewczyna (znów) mnie pokonała, czy dlatego, że płaciłem za te chipsy. -Jesteś złą kobietą. –Powiedziałem. -Ha! –Rzuciła za siebie opróżnioną paczkę. Ten faszystowski uśmieszek nie miał zamiaru upuszczać jej twarzy. –I z nów cię powaliłam. -Bo zawsze masz fory. –Rzuciłem. Mam zdolność nieokazywania emocji w głosie, więc nie mogła poczuć, jak bardzo chciałem ukręcić jej łeb. -Znam cię na wylot. –Powiedziała. –A teraz nagroda za wygraną. -Czyli?... –Zapytałem niepewnie. Boże, oby tylko nie miała na myśli… -TY. –Jak jakiś zraszacz wbiła się w moje usta. Nie wspominając o tym, jak bardzo było to niehigieniczne, poczułem się z lekka upokorzony – spotykam się z nią, a ona, jak jadać tirówka, myśli tylko o jednym. Skarciłem sam siebie, bo myślałem już, jak sformułować oskarżenie o gwałt, a okazało się, że mi się to podoba. Świetnie. Wyobraziłem sobie moją siostrę, która teraz wychodzi znikąd, jak to ma w zwyczaju, i pyta Rebekę, dlaczego wyciera mną trawę. -Gnieciesz mi marynarkę. –Ze skwaszoną miną odepchnąłem jej zdradzieckie lico od mojej twarzy. Miałem dosyć jej śliny (z moimi chipsami!) w ustach. -O co ci znowu chodzi? –Zapytała z irytacją w głosie. –Ostatnio ciągle odmawiasz mi wszystkiego. -Mam swoje powody. –Warknąłem. Zepchnąłem ją z mojego brzucha. Nie miałem zamiaru być jakąś zabawką do chwalenia się przed koleżaneczkami. Zachowywała się, jak jakaś dziewczyna z amerykańskich filmów. -Czyli to prawda… -Powiedziała cicho i wybałuszyła oczy na mnie. -Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?... Właśnie miałem się dowiedzieć, jak wielkim sku##ysynem jestem, kiedy obudził mnie dzwonek mojego telefonu. Całego upaćkanego w serze… Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje mi kręgosłup. Usiadłem na łóżku. Jestem przewrażliwiony na punkcie porządku – poczułem dwieście pięćdziesiąt ran kłutych, kiedy patrzyłem na to łóżko. Mnóstwo odpadów, śmieci i Bóg jeden wie, co to jeszcze było. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Wolałbym wyrzucić ten widok na zawsze z pamięci, ale tak oto narodził się mój nowy koszmar senny: pocięte dywany, rozlane napoje (to znaczy, miałem nadzieję, że to były napoje), rozdeptane jedzenie… słowem: brud, syf i ubóstwo. Stanąłem lekko, zachwiałem się. I po co wstawałem? Mogłem sobie spokojnie leżeć – wtedy nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się, że dziś był ten pierwszy dzień, kiedy miałem prawdziwego kaca. Nie pamiętam z wczoraj nic. Postanowiłem rozejrzeć się po domu. Minęło pół godziny, nim zorientowałem się, że nie jest to mój dom. Widziałem tam kilka znajomych twarzy i kończyn (głowy w sedesach nie pozwalały mi dokładnie poznać, kto tam leżał). Cichutko (a chwiejnym krokiem było to trudne) wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Adresu odczytać nie mogłem – nie dość, że nie miałem okularów, papier toaletowy utrudniał odczytanie adresu. Wszedłem do środka, gdzieś przecież musiały być. Szukałem w kuchni, łazienkach, pokojach… ani śladu po nich. Ten bałagan oraz kac skutecznie utrudniali mi szukanie. Padłem na kanapę. -HEJ! –Ktoś zepchnął mnie z kanapy na ziemię. –Jeszcze ci mało?! –Pursephona gromiła mnie wzrokiem. Nie miałem pojęcia, o co jej chodzi. Szczerze mówiąc, to bałem się w ogóle pytać. -Eee… -Siedziałem, jak idiota na ziemi u jej kolan. Nie chciałem patrzeć jej w oczy, bo nie wiedziałem, która z dwóch twarzy była tą właściwą. Zanim cokolwiek jeszcze zdołałem wydusić, zdzieliła mnie poduszką i wyszła. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Siadłem. Po prostu: siedziałem. Nagle zegar zaczął wybijać godzinę piątą rano. Jaki dzisiaj dzień? Sądząc po fakcie, że wczoraj była niedziela… Wybiegłem najszybciej, jak umiałem. Trzy godziny na dotarcie do szkoły. Porwałem po drodze kiść bananów ze straganu i wpieprzałem je do syta (raz dziabnąłem się w oko, gnij, wado wzroku!). Wreszcie doszedłem do domu. Obiecałem, że wrócę przed północą, cóż… Mój ojciec, jako pasjonat życiorysu Marcina Lutra, nie pozostał mi dłużny: Lista powodów, dlaczego mój syn to debil: • Bo pcha się na prawo, a na zegarze się nie zna, • Nie kupił bułek, jak go prosiłem, • Nie wrócił na czas, • Nie odbiera telefonu, • Chce być traktowany poważnie… Hmn… też cię kocham, tatusiu. Kluczy nie miałem a drzwi zamknięte. Upokorzony zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Otworzyła je Maria – moja młodsza, sześcioletnia siostra. -Cześć, dupku. –Przywitała mnie z uśmiechem na swojej buźce, którą tak często chciałem obić. –Tatuś mówił, że ci nogi z dupy powyrywa, wiesz? -Spodziewałem się… -Mruknąłem. -Nie ma rodziców. -Dlaczego?... -Wyjechali i ja pilnuję domu. –A więc ludzie, którzy włożyli trud w spłodzenie mnie zostawili mi pustą chatę, gdy miałem szesnaście lat. Moja siostra ma sześć. Dziękuję znów. –Śmierdzisz. –Zatkała nos. Odepchnąłem ją od drzwi i skierowałem się w stronę łazienki. –Gdzie byłeś? –W odpowiedzi rzuciłem w nią skórkami od bananów. Bambardowała mnie kolejnymi pytaniami, ale na żadne nie odpowiedziałem. Zamknąłem się w łazience. Pod prysznicem dopiero poczułem ten smród. Nie wiem, ile tam siedziałem, ale niemniej, niż godzinę. W końcu powycierałem się. Stanąłem przed lustrem. Gościu w nim wyglądał jak menel, który skorzystał z fontanny miejskiej. Ale przynajmniej smrodu się pozbyłem, dobre i to. Sięgnąłem po szczoteczkę. Po tak rewolucyjnym myciu, które trwało ponad piętnaście minut włożyłem szczoteczkę w szczelny woreczek i wyrzuciłem ją. Chciałem w telefonie zapisać, żeby kupić nową, jednak przypomniałem sobie, że przecież zgubiłem komórkę. Maria cały czas prowadziła, pochwalę się, że bezskutecznie, swe przesłuchanie. Drażniło mnie to. Zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Próbowałem sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć, jednak migały mi jedynie pojedyncze obrazy. To, co mi się śniło, na pewno się wydarzyło – i to przed imprezą. Tak, to było wczoraj. W ł a ś n i e… Pokłóciliśmy się. Wszyscy zapraszali mnie na tę denną imprezę, dla relaksu poszedłem… I tu koniec filmu. Biegłem do szkoły, jak idiota. Trzy razy potknąłem się o hydrant, dwa były to cholernie bolesne uderzenia. Wbiegłem do środka. Wszedłem akurat wtedy, kiedy nasz kochanieńki wychowawca – matematyk – sadysta – stwór z Hadesu Kosa wyczytał moje nazwisko. Wpisał mi spóźnienie, mimo mej dezaprobaty. Tym razem wygrał. Popatrzyłem po klasie i stwierdziłem, że wcale nie wyglądałem najgorzej – Martin cały czas chodził z deską od kibla przewieszoną przez głowę, a Żelek nie ściągnął swego kostiumu striptizera (zakład – długo by tłumaczyć). Wszyscy mieli silnego kaca – było to widać, słychać i czuć. Siedział ze mną mój najlepszy kumpel – Evan McGonagal. Musiałem przyznać, że nie nosił jakichś szczególnych znamion tejże wczorajszej kameralnej posiadówki – pachniał szamponem, zęby mu błyszczały od bieli, a jego ukochana, neonowo żółta bluza wyglądała na nienaruszoną. Coś było jednak nie tak – uśmiech goszczący na tej młodzieńczej, uroczej twarzy gdzieś się zapodział – Evan tylko co jakiś czas zerkał na mnie z lekkim grymasem oczekiwania. A nie wiedziałem, na co czekał. Nie odezwał się ani razu podczas lekcji. Na przerwie poszedłem od razu do toalety. Wywaliłem jakichś pierwszoklasistów i przemyłem twarz wodą. Znowu. W domu zrobiłem to z trybiliard razy, mając cichą nadzieję, że zmyję z siebie to brzemię kaca i wstydu. Nie podziałało. Dodatkowym strapieniem było noszenie kontaktów – nienawidziłem tego z całego serca. Głupia karma. -I jak tam po melanżu? –Siergiej Gawryłów, szczątki chamskiego komunizmu i laluś w stylu „homo –niewiadomo”, stał za mną z petem w ustach oparty o ścianę. -A jak myślisz? –Nie miałem zamiaru oglądać jego mordy. To znaczy, nie, żebym go nie lubił – czasem działał mi na nerwy. Zresztą nie chciało mi wdawać w jałowe dyskusje. -Myślę, że coś słabo – Evan taki przygaszony, jesteś potworem. –Dowiedziałem się właśnie, że jestem potworem od chłopaka, który wsadzał dzieciakom głowy do kibli, kocił ich, rzucał każdą dziewczynę po pierwszym razie i popierał lewactwo – nagana od tego autorytetu pozostanie w mym umyśle na wieki. -O co ci chodzi? -Nie zwróciłeś uwagi, że wszyscy patrzą się na ciebie z wyrzutem? Nie pamiętasz, co było wczoraj?- Stanąłem, jak wryty. Nie… Krzyknął coś za mną, ale ja wybiegłem z ubikacji. Faktycznie, patrzyli na mnie. Wyszedłem przed szkołę, skuliłem się i położyłem dłonie na kolanach. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, co zaszło wczoraj. Nie chciałem krzywdzić Evana, bo i tak wiele się w życiu nacierpiał, ale w grę wchodziła również m o j a reputacja… Myśl, idioto, myśl… Kręciliśmy jakiś filmik kamerą… tak, byłem na tym filmie… Kiedy reszta imprezowiczów poczęła swą grę w słoneczko, odszedłem… Pursephona była za mną, tak… Pozostało jedynie pytanie: jak ja mogłem połasić się na tak nieatrakcyjną kobietę? No dobra, były ważniejsze pytania – to jednak uświadomiło mnie, jak alkohol może zryć mózg. -Nad czym dumasz? –Francesca Liberty podeszłą do mnie. Ona na bank tam była. -CO-SIĘ-WCZORAJ-STAŁO? –Gwałtownie, może nawet zbyt gwałtownie, potrząsnąłem nią. Jej anielski uśmiech zmienił się w grymas. Odepchnęła mnie. -Masz takiego kaca, że już nie pamiętasz? –W jej głosie poczułem obrzydzenie. –Prostak!- Już miała odejść, ale ją zatrzymałem: -Zanim wyzywasz mnie od wszystkich najgorszych… błagam, powiedz, co się wczoraj stało? O co chodzi z Evanem? -Ty naprawdę nie pamiętasz? –Zapytała już normalnie. –Myślę, że sami powinniście sobie to wyjaśnić. Odeszła, pozostawiając mnie samego. Te wszystkie spojrzenia i jakiś Dzień Dobroci Dla Evana mnie przerastały. Nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć, dlaczego stałem się wrogiem publicznym nr jeden w mojej klasie. Frustracja przeradzała się powoli we wściekłość. Miałem wrażenie, że specjalnie mnie drażnili, by mnie sprowokować i wsadzić do pudła za morderstwa. Po lekcjach siedziałem przed szkołą – ci wszyscy chwiejący się, mówiący kursywą nastolatki omijali mnie szerokim łukiem. Westchnąłem głęboko. Powinienem już iść do domu. Wstałem i, ociągając się, ruszyłem wściekły, bezradny i wyalienowany ze środowiska przed siebie. -Ty… -Rebeka z jakimś strachem i obrzydzeniem w oczach szturchnęła mnie kijem w plecy. -Ja… -Nie miałem ochoty na takie zagrywki. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć dalej. Przepraszać, ale za co? Udawać, że nic nie zaszło? Sytuacja przedstawiała się dość słabo. Nie dała mi jednak dojść do słowa – wpiła się we mnie swoimi świeżo umalowanymi (i opilnikowanymi) pazurami – nie miałem szansy ucieczki, byłem pewny – to zakrawało o gwałt, a ja nie mogłem krzyczeć, gdyż udaremniła mi to swymi ustami (ale pomadkę nawet smaczną miała). Doszedłem do wniosku, że dziewczyny są dziwne – najpierw wyżerają ci chipsy, potem się kłócą, a swoje dziwne zachowanie próbują zatuszować seksem. Nie rozumiem takiej logiki, już chyba wolałbym oberwać od niej w mordę – przekaz byłby przynajmniej jasny. Posuwała się coraz dalej, a ja coraz bardziej zaczynałem pałać nienawiścią do niej i jej „gatunku”. – Bierz te łapy! –Odepchnąłem ją. Przez chwilę myślałem, że spada ze schodów (może by mnie zamknęli i miałbym spokój), lecz spadła z jednego schodka. -A więc… to prawda! – Krzyknęła, aż ptaki śnieżne odleciały. -Co prawda?... –Dlaczego wszyscy musieli bawić się ze mną w kotka i myszkę? -Jesteś… - jakby zabrakło jej słowa – JESTEŚ OBRZYDLIWYM G E J E M! -CO?! –Chciała uciec, jednak złapałem ją za rękę (może zbyt mocno…). –To, że nie chcę cię obmacywać, bo nie ma po czym, nie znaczy, że jestem gejem! -Ale, jak pieprzysz Evana i mnie na boku… t-to mówi samo za siebie! – Jej wyraz twarzy sugerował, że należy traktować ją poważnie. Znów zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Padło wiele słów, które paść nie powinny. Szczególnie w telewizji. -Spi##dalaj! –Krzyknąłem. Zamarła. Wyraziłem tym jednym słowem wszystkie swe emocje – flustrację, gniew, odrzucenie i bezsilność wobec wyroku, jaki wydał na mnie tłum. Miałem gdzieś, co sobie teraz pomyślała ta ślepa idiotka. Dobrze jej tak. Co chwilę chciała tylko się migdalić, a nawet predyspozycji do tego nie miała. Odbiegła. Dobra, ja wiem (tak w dziewięćdziesięciu trzech procentach), co robię i nie przypominam sobie, żeby „pieprzył” mojego najlepszego kumpla (a może b y ł e g o najlepszego kumpla?). Jednak… to by się złożyło w logiczną, lecz bolesną, całość – pokłóciliśmy się z Rebeką, byłem załamany, wciągnęli mnie na tę imprezę, piłem, by się nie martwić, za dużo wypiłem… Nie, nie mogę o tym myśleć. Nie, żebym miał coś do gejów… Evan od początku naszej znajomości walnął prosto z mostu, że nie interesują go kobiety, ale przyrzekł mi, ZARZEKAŁ SIĘ, że do mnie nic, prócz przyjaźni, nie czuje… Więc czemu, do licha, mielibyśmy to wtedy zrobić? Byłem na serio tak nietrzeźwy, by skrzywdzić siebie, Rebekę i Evana? Jestem potworem… Może pomyślicie, że jestem idiotą, jednak poczułem się zobowiązany z nim porozmawiać. Stałem u progu jego drzwi i niezdecydowanym ruchem ręki nadusiłem dzwonek. Modliłem się w duchu, by tylko nie otworzył mi jego ojciec. -Och, to ty, Freeman. –Święci nawet nie mają nade mną litości. –Przyszedłeś znów zrobić debila z mojego syna? -Ja… e… -Nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć. –Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać… -Spuściłem głowę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, powiedziałem to prawie przez łzy. Zacisnąłem pięści. Nawet, jeżeli nie wybaczyłby mi, m u s z ę go przeprosić. Byłem wtedy zdolny znieść wszystkie obelgi jego ojca i całego otoczenia, by tylko teraz zobaczyć Evana, którego tak skrzywdziłem. -Hah, powodzenia. –Nie miałem nawet siły odpowiedzieć mu „Nie zapluj się, dziadu, tym swoim jadem.” Miałam w dupie, co o mnie pomyślą, m u s i a ł e m go przeprosić. -E… Evan? –Delikatnie uchyliłem drzwi pokoju. Evan leżał w kącie łóżka, smutny, bez życia… patrzył na nasze wspólne zdjęcie – bolało mnie, że ja jestem winny jego stanowi psychicznemu. Obracał się powoli w moją stronę – brzuch bolał mnie coraz bardziej. -Witaj… -Miał tak zbolały głos… Gdyby to głupio nie wyglądało, sam wymierzyłbym sobie siarczysty policzek. –Przyszedłeś pogrążyć mnie jeszcze bardziej?... -Ja… -Przysiadłem koło niego na łóżku. Odsunął się ode mnie i usiadł po turecku. Wzrok miał wbity w podłogę. -Ufałem ci. –Przerwał mi. –Dobrze wiedziałeś, że wolę mężczyzn… jesteś dupkiem, Sethu Freemanie. – Wyjaśnił mi odwieczny problem – dlaczego zwracają się do per „Freeman”? Wszystko brzmi lepiej od „Sethu”…. Wracając… Ech, niestety, miał rację – byłem cholernym dupkiem. -Przykro mi. –Tylko tyle zdołałem z siebie wydusić. -Przykro? Ja wiem, że ty nie pamiętasz, co mówiłeś, ale „Jest mi przykro.” to za mało. A TO jest twoje, prawda? -Podał mi… -Moje okulary! –Krzyknąłem i założyłem je na nos. Dzięki. -Spoko… -Cisza. -Może to będzie gafa, ale… co mówiłem? –Tak, to oto pytanie uświadomiło mi, że „dupek” to zbyt lekkie określenie w stosunku do mojej osoby. Dowiedziałem się o moich, wręcz zalatujących polityką, obietnicach takich jak wspólne życie i, niby od dawna, skrywana miłość… -Przykro mi, ale… -westchnął – dobrze wiedziałem, że jesteś pijany, lecz ta możliwość spędzenia razem nocy…. -Wait. –Teraz ja przerwałem. -I z twoim akcentem… -S ł u c h a m? -Widzisz… -Długa cisza. Mój żołądek był bliski eksplozji. – Kocham cię. –Pisnął. Wlepiłem w niego wzrok. Nie wiedziałem, jaki wyraz przybrała moja twarz. Nie mrugnąłem nawet. Machnął mi ręką przed oczyma, bojąc się, że mnie zepsuł. –Seth, obudź się! –Trząsł mną ze łzami w oczach. Nie ogarniałem tego. Fakt, jako jedyny nie powiedział do mnie nigdy po nazwisku, ale interpretowałem to, jako okazanie przyjaźni… ale, że miłość?... -Od kiedy?... –Wydusiłem. Teraz to mój głos się załamał. -Sam nie wiem… jakoś tak… tak z czasem się to rozwijało… Jako jedyny nie bałeś się poklepać mnie po plecach bez obaw, że zacznę sapać… tak, ja to widzę. –No dobra, to był wręcz rozklejający moment. Rzadko zdarza mi się płakać… w o g ó l e nie zdarza mi się płakać w towarzystwie. Ale to była tylko pojedyncza łza, niewidoczna w futrze. Evan za to mógłby robić za wodospad. Przesunął się bliżej mnie. Machinalnie objąłem go ramieniem, a ten położył głowę na moim barku. -Przepraszam. –Powiedziałem. –Jestem dupkiem. -Wiem. –Odrzekł. Cały czas zmieniał położenie głowy na moim barku. –Ale nie przeszkadza mi to, każdy popełnia błędy. -Próbowali mnie dzisiaj zabić za to, że sprawiłem ci przykrość… -Nie znają się… „Nie martw się” nie załatwia problemów. –Jego ręka zaczęła niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do mojej nogi. Poczułem się, jak jakaś sierota – wszyscy próbowali mnie dzisiaj zabić, zgwałcić i ubliżyć mi na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Próbowałem wolną ręką jakoś pozbyć się ten wędrującej, evanowej ręki, lecz nie udało się. Próbowałem dalej mentalnie go pocieszać, choć było to trudne, kiedy mokra od ocierania łez, gorąca ręka jeździ mi wzdłuż i wrzesz po udzie. Spojrzał mi w oczy. Te trzęsące się, ciemne, na swój sposób urocze, patrzały świdrowały mnie. Przełknąłem głośno, może nawet zbyt głośno, ślinę. Próbowałem skierować wzrok w inną stronę, ale ciemne oczy nie pozwalały moim zielonym oczom oderwać się od nich… To była kwestia sekund, może nawet jakichś mniejszych jednostek – Evan i jego świdrujący wzrok zbliżyli się do mnie, a te usta, których wcześniej nie dostrzegłem przyczepiły do moich podłych, zdradzieckich warg, które działy odwrotnie, niż im dyktował rozum. Bo rozum swoje, a serce swoje, no, a jakże! Złajałem sam siebie – za to, że w ogóle się na to zgodziłem i za to, że mi się spodobało. Nie wiedziałem, jak długo trwał ten pocałunek, ale widziałem na chwilę obecną jedno – że od teraz hańbię dużą częścią mojego zdradzieckiego ciała – zdradziecką prawą ręką, która objęła evanową szyję, zdradzieckie usta, które zaczęły być coraz bardziej nieposłuszne rozumowi i zdradziecką lewą rękę, która objęła evanowe plecy. A najbardziej zdradzieckie okazało się serce, które powzięło górę nad rozumem. -Łał. –Powiedziałem. Leżeliśmy sobie na łóżku, przodem do siebie. Ściągałem paprochy z grzywki Evana. Kiedy nie płakał być dużo bardziej uroczy. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na mnie tymi hipnotyzującymi oczyma. Miałem dużo do powiedzenia, ale nie umiałem sklecić teraz ani jednego zdania. Po dłuższym, ale jakże przyjemnym milczeniu, wyskubałem wszystkie kłaczki z różowiutkiej grzywki. -Też mogę ci popsuć fryzurę. –Machnął ręką na moją grzywkę, która całkowicie się rozwaliła i zasłoniła mi twarz. Dmuchnąłem w nią, ale to nie poskutkowało. Evan był rozbawiony. Przysunęliśmy się do siebie. Objąłem go ramieniem i pocałowałem delikatnie w czubek głowy. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha (uwielbiam ludzi z dołeczkami!) i patrzył we mnie, jak w święty obrazek. Było to milsze, niż siadanie mi na brzuchu i wyżeranie m o j e g o jedzenia. –Będzie już dobrze? –Zapytał niewinnie. Dobrze wiedziałem, co kryje ta niewinna minka. -Obiecuję. –Musnąłem go nosem w policzek. Aż głupio to zabrzmi, ale zachowywał się lepiej, niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna w takiej sytuacji. Nie liczyłem się wtedy z jakikolwiek konsekwencjami. Rozmawialiśmy pogonie przez chwilę. W czasie błogiego milczenia Evanowi nagle zrzedła mina. –Co się stało? –Zaniepokoiłem się. -To tak na jeden raz?... –Zapytał cichutko. Zacisnąłem zęby. Fakt, było fajnie i w ogóle, ale czy zniósłbym stres bycia „pedałem w społeczeństwie”? Nie… cały ten czas myślę o sobie, o Evanie nie pomyślałem ani razu. -A gdyby to nie było na jeden raz, byłoby ci dobrze i byłbyś szczęśliwy? –Szepnąłem mu do ucha. -Tak… -Chlipnął. Znów się pocałowaliśmy. To chyba miało przypieczętować i znaczyć, że staliśmy się oficjalnie parą. Nasze… e… „randki”, „seks spotkania”, nie wiem, jak to nazwać, trwały już dobry miesiąc. Jakoś w pokoju starałem się wszystko wytłumaczyć Rebece. Na początku wydawała się być niewzruszona (jestem przekonany, że „nieprzystępną” kazała jej grać ta cholerna Pursephona), jednak, kiedy napomknąłem o tej miłości, o tym długo skrywanym przez Evana uczuciu do mnie, zostałem podrapany świeżo zrobionymi paznokciami i wyglądałem gorzej, niż po spotkaniach z Evanem (tak, jestem pieprzonym masochistą, nic nie poradzę – taki mój „konik”). Leżeliśmy sobie właśnie i karmiliśmy się wisienkami. Opowiadałem o minach wszystkich naokoło, których informowałem o gruntownej zmianie w życiu. Niestety, nie zdobyłem się, póki co, na odwagę, by poinformować o tym rodzinę. Niby lepiej późno, niż wcale, ale wolałbym, żeby dowiedzieli się o tym jak najprędzej ode mnie, niż pocztą pantoflową. Wiśnie powoli się kończyły. Miłosne igraszki musiały poczekać na nowe zapasy owoców. -Masz czterdzieści procent szans, że cię nie wydziedziczą. -Super… -Mruknąłem, pałaszując kolejną wiśnię, którą podawał mi chłopak. -Chcę tylko pomóc. -Nie martw się mną. To muszę powiedzieć im sam. -Jak chcesz, Zosiu Samosiu. –Westchnął i przewalił mi grzywkę na drugi bok. Nie lubiłem być „Zosią Samosią”, ale tu nic poradzić nie mogłem – to moja rodzina i powinniśmy sami to sobie wyjaśnić (chociaż świadek przy próbie dokonania przemocy domowej byłby użyteczny). Evan zjadł ostatnią wiśnię. –Cholera. –Zaklął. -Po co ci wiśnie, masz mnie. –No dobra, to była chyba najbardziej płytka metoda podrywu, ale korciło mnie, by to powiedzieć. Wziąłem głowę z jego kolan i usiadłem na nich. Zdjął mi okulary. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czułem się lepiej, jeżeli chodzi o okazywanie uczuć, w związku z mężczyzną. Zresztą i tak całował lepiej, niż moje poprzednie partnerki – miałem też świadomość, że w jego ślinie nie będę czuł swoich odebranych siłą chipsów (tak, ja nie odpuszczam). –Co ty na to, żebyśmy gdzieś jutro wyszli? –Szepnąłem mu do ucha. -Brzmi świetnie. –I znów się całowaliśmy. Normalnie przeszlibyśmy do czego więcej, gdyby nie… -SETH.ADAM.FREEMAN.JUNIOR. –Mój ojciec, cały czerwony od stóp do głów, w drzwiach. Ojciec Evana wbiegł za nim, ale nie zdążył nic wytłumaczyć. Rozpoczęła się awantura. Miałem przesrane. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach